More Than What Meets the Eye
by XRejectX
Summary: There's a new student in Daisuke's school and Daisuke doesn't know what to think of it. This new girl seems nice and sweet but what happens when she has a secret that catches the attention not only Daisuke but Satoshi too?[SatoshiXOC]little:[DaiXRiku]CH 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I hope you enjoy my story. First of all, no i dont own DNAngel but this idea is all mine This was my first fanfic i ever wrote. I wrote it quite a little bit of months ago and I thought it would be cool to share. Please Read and Review. You can say bad things if it really makes you that happy but if you have any tip I'll take 'em. Open for suggestions I'll put up the next chapter in a day or two...i hope.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, I heard that there's a new student coming to our class. I just hope it's not another guy." said Takeshi, leaning over the back of his chair to talk to Daisuke.  
"Whatever." Daisuke said.  
"Hey, why are you so bummed"  
"No reason." Takeshi stared at him confused for a minute.  
The teacher came into the classroom. She caught the attention of all the students when a shorter figure appeared next to her. "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Amai Sakishi"  
"Ummmmm, hi" Amai said, waving her hand. She smiled nervously but didn't want to give people the wrong first impression.  
"I'm sure you'll get used to everything soon." the teacher said, smiling. " So, how about you go take a seat right next to...Daisuke"  
"Who's that?" she looked around anxiously. Daisuke sighed and put his hand up.  
"The kid waving his hand"  
"Oh, ok." She sat next to him and he slightly began to blush.  
"Dude, she's pretty cute." Takeshi whispered from behind. Daisuke began to hesitate, he was speechless."Just because you like Riku doen't mean that you can't say another girl's cute"  
"She's ok. Are you happy now?" he growled at Takeshi. "You're being so obnoxious"  
"Hello Daisuke." Amai said, smiling at Daisuke. "Nice to meet you." Amai had long blonde hair and was about 5 feet tall. She had brown eyes and had an untied ribbon in her hair.  
"Nice to meet you too." Daisuke said, shaking her hand. "You don't mind if you were her guide today, would you Daisuke?" the teacher asked. She gave him the look that said that you have to do it no matter what so just say yes.  
"No, not a problem"  
"Hey, Daisuke. If you get bored with her, i'll take over." Takeshi said with a grin on his face. Daisuke just glared at him.  
"I'm not going to get bored of her." he paused for a minute, knowing that didn't sound right. "That's just mean and you just want to hit on her"  
"No I won't!" Daisuke just looked at Takeshi. "Well, ok. But you already like someone and this is my chance"  
"Takeshi, you're so stupid." Daisuke looked at Amai again. "So, where did you move from"  
"Well, I live close to here. I just had to transfer schools"  
"Why?" Amai just looked at the floor, it seemed like she was trying to hide something. "Oh, sorry"  
"No, it's ok." She smiled at him.  
"Well, ok. I guess we have all the same classes together. Cool." He just smiled at her too. They stared at eachother, then around the room. They couldn't really come up with much to talk about.  
"Ummmmmm, ok then." Amai blushed. Suddenly, the bell rung and she jumped up.

Everybody swiched classes. First, Daisuke and Amai went to science.  
"Ok. So you combine these two chemicals and..." Then, the beaker exploaded a couple seconds after Daisuke combined two different chemicals. Amai watched him run around trying to clean it up. He was panicing and she just laughed. Next they went to Math.  
"Wow, it's burning up in here." Amai said. Her face was all red and she was breathing hard.  
"Huh? It's freezing in here." Daisuke said. He touched her forehead. " Wow, you're burning up"  
"Huh, I am?" She felt her own forehead. "Well, I guess I am." she smiled gleefuly.  
Riku watched in the back of the classroom. "Dang, this girl is happy no matter what. I can't belive it!" she thought. "What if Daisuke starts to like her"  
"Hey, Daisuke?" Amai said," Can you help me"  
"Sure, what do you need help with"  
"This." Amai pointed to her paper. It had a few algebra questions on it. Daisuke stalled for a little. He wasn't even sure if he could solve it himself.  
"Well, ok. First you add this, then you multiply and then... Here let me just show you." the red head pulled out a piece of notebook paper and put it next to Amai's paper.  
"Well, ok." Amai watched him write everything down. She watched intentivly when all the sudden, Amai stated crying in pain.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Daisuke said.  
"Nothing. Teacher, May I go to the Restroom"  
"Sure." the teacher told Amai.  
"Thanks." She ran to the restroom. When she was running out of the room, one of her hands was holding her side and the other was over her eye.  
"Hey, Daisuke," Takeshi whispered to him again. "You should go check on her"  
"Ok," Daisuke said. He ran out of the classroom by the girls restroom.

Daisuke ran by the girls restroom.  
"Crap, I forgot." Daisuke thought beginning to whine.  
"What!" Dark asked Daisuke.  
"I can't go into the girls restroom"  
Dark was quiet for a minute. He wasn't sure if she was suprised or just dumbstruck. Dark began wondering once again how he's going to have to live with Daisuke's stupidity as the smart one. "No duh you stupid!" Dark stated to yell at Daisuke. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious! Gosh! You're so dumb"  
"Hey," Daisuke just waited there for 20 minutes. "I think we should go. what if she having her you-know-what"  
"Ewwwww, and I thought I was a pervert"  
"Shut up, Dark!" Daisuke stood up. "Maybe I should just check on her"  
"Awesome." Dark said. He grinned widely and giggled creppy.  
"You sicko"  
"What"  
Daisuke took a deep breath and reached for the door. As his hand came up to the doorknob a women in a suit walked out of the restroom.  
"Ummm, excuse me but what are you doing by the ladies restroom? You do know the guys restroom is over that way." She pointed to the other side of the hall. Daisuke followed her finger and nodded.  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I just forgot. I'm sorry, Ma'm." Daisuke walked away. "Well, I guess i'll just see her in the next class." Daisuke thought.  
The woman looked back. "Phew, that was a close one." She walked into the other hall. Then, a couple seconds later, Amai walked back taking off a jacket from a suit she had on. "Yeah, it was."

Alright, there's the first chapter. I'll put up the next chapter in a couple days. PLEASE REVEIW! Thankies!

- your own XRejectX


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Welps, chapter 2 is now up YAY! I'd like to thank the peps who reviewed (view at bottom) alrighty, enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Amai walked into their next class a little bit later. "Well, I'm happy you're ok." Daisuke said, smiling at her.  
"Thanks for caring so much about me, but you really didn't have to. I guess I just had a pain in my side. Sorry about that." she said laughing. Then she pulled out her papers once she sat down.  
"Ok then." Dark thought. "This girl has issues."  
"Hey! That's mean!" Daisuke argued. They just met her and she seemed really nice but it was just weird about the event that just happened.  
"Well, she's always happy. Doen't she seem a little bit suspicious."  
"No, some people are just really happy."  
"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Dark became silent. This definatly relieved Daisuke, getting the idiot in his head to shut up.  
"God, this girl has issues." Takeshi began to complain, nudging Daisuke in the shoulder. "She's too happy. It can be cute but...even when something happens, SHEESH!"  
"OH MY GOD! You sound exaclly like Da----." Daisuke shouted but then froze. He almost said too much.  
"What"  
"Nothing."

At the end of the day, Daisuke saw Riku sitting on the bench alone.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just busy showing that girl, Amai, our school."Daisuke tried to apoligize. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around the back of her neck.  
"No, it's ok." Riku said, smiling at him. " I was just bored. Thanks to her, we got no homework tonight. Whoohoo! Yeah!" she exclaimed with obvious sarcasm, or at least trying to convice Daisuke she was happy.  
"Well, ok. I have to get home now. See you tomarrow, ok?"  
"Alright."  
Daiskue bent down and kissed Riku's cheek."Goodnight." He picked up his bag and walked off along the trail of street lights slowly lighting up the night that was approaching.  
"Yeah, see ya." Riku waved goodbye. Then, she touched her cheek. She smiled for a minute and then she just stood up and walked away.

"Hey mom!" Daisuke yelled. "Mom! Where are you?"  
"Right here!" His mom came down the stairs with a smile ear-to-ear. "So, how was your day Dai?" she hugged him, holding him close to her which made Daisuke a little uncomfortable.  
"We got a new student in our class. Her name is Amai Sakishi."  
"Hmmmmm, Sakishi?" Daisuke's grandpa said, drinking a cup of tea. "It does sound familiar..."  
"Really?"  
"Kind of." Emiko thought to herself for a moment. "I just can't remember where it's from."  
"Me either." said his grandpa.  
"Dai, you know you have to go do your job tonight?" His mom told him.  
"Yes mom, I know." Daisuke said." It's the Furui Kinmu. Happy?"  
"Good job, Daisuke." She hugged him tightly once again. "Here." She handed him a picture of Riku. "Now turn into Dark so I can get your outfit ready."  
"Fine," He took the picture and sighed. But once he got a good look at it a sensation hit him. He could feel Dark taking control as his features changed.  
"Oh! You're just getting to look better and better, Dark!" Emiko exclaimed, smiling and giggling happliy. She skipped around looking around for everything Dark needed.  
"Thanks, Emiko." said Dark. He let her do whatever she wanted, there was no use fighting with her, he knew she would win. Anyway it would just be rude to not let a lady win.

They flew to the museum with Wiz clung on his back. "Thanks Wiz." Dark jumped onto the roof of the museum. "Hey, Daisuke, I never saw Satoshi at school today. What's up with that? That weirdo wouldn't skip school unless it was something...oh no..."  
"What?"  
"I guess Krad killed him." Dark laughed out loud. In the back of his head he could hear Daisuke scream , "What! Shut up Dark!" Daisuke must have believed it a little because it was unusual for Satoshi to miss school.  
"Dark, the teacher said he called in early and said he would be missing today. He had buisness to attend to." Dark shrugged and continued on his "mission".  
"Man! This is going to be too easy." Dark jumped down into the room where the statue was. "It's gone..." he paused in place trying to sort everything in his head.  
"What?" yelled Daisuke.  
"It's gone! I can't belive it."  
"Oh, you mean this?" A womans voice said. She walked out of the shadows. She had long black hair and her eyes were a deep purple. She was wearing a black shortsleeve shirt in a black skirt. She stood there with her hands on her hips, seeming proud of herself.  
"Wait!" thought Daisuke. "She looks like that woman who came out of the girls restroom."  
"Really?" Dark said. "She's pretty hot." he smirked, and started walking to her. Now he seemed more worried about the woman than getting that statue.  
"Dark, stop it!" Daisuke yelled Dark walked up to her.  
"So, will you give it to me or will I have to take it by force?" He looked into her eyes, closing in and trying to win her over.  
"Oh, shut it, prettyboy." She walked away from him.  
"What?"  
"I won't fall for that. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going now." The woman jumped up and was now standing on the railing of the balcony hovering over the works of art. Daisuke wondered how she moved around in the skirt but Dark just really liked the skirt. In a snap, she jumped up and black wings came out of her back.  
"Wait, she's a," Daisuke asked.  
"Guess so." Dark continued to keep an eye on her. "But she hates me." He started to cry.  
"Oh, get over it. We have to go after her." Daisuke said.  
"Ok, fine." he called Wiz but as she flew up, she yelled in pain and stated to fall. Dark caught her before she was inches away from the ground.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled at him. She tried to stand but then she fell to her knees.  
"I don't really think you're ok. Hey, what's your name anyway?" questioned Dark.  
"Dark! This is no time for that!" Daisuke yelled at Dark.  
"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help. And my name's Yami." she growled at Dark.  
"Hmmmmm, Yami. What a beautiful name."  
"Oh shut up!" Yami was still standing on her knees. Then all the sudden, a bolt of pain went through her. She held her side. "No! It's not time! It's too early!" she screamed.  
She ran over to the shadows. All the sudden, Dark turned back into Daisuke. He ran over by her. "Yami, are you ok?"  
Daisuke ran next to her. When the moonlight shone in their direction, Amai laided there. "Amai? Amai is Yami? Yami is Amai? Oh my gosh..."  
"Hey, don't worry about that now. She fainted. We can't just let her lay there. Come on!" Daisuke carried Amai back to his house with Wiz as his wings.

Satoshi stood up from the chair he was sitting on in the control room. He saw Daisuke flying off with Amai."Hmmmmm, Amai and Yami, huh? Well, welcome to the group." Satoshi pushed up his glasses, stood up from his chair and walked out of the room.

YAY! Chapter 2! I left yas at a kinda cliffhanger if thats what u wanna call it. Next chapter up in next couple of days...now a special thanks to:  
Reviews For: More Than What Meets the Eye

-  
silverfangedgoddess09 2005-11-22 ch 1, reply wow! this is really good! Amai sounds pretty cool. can't wait fo the next chapter! Eternal-Crystal-Chibi-Chan 2005-11-21 ch 1, reply aww that was cool,thats a reall ygood fic,very mysterious...Mwahahaha i lik

NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so happy. I got my first ever reviews lol but thanks u guys. Thanks a bunch. Until laters...  
XRejectX skips off to listen to my other love besides writing and anime...green day


	3. Chapter 3

waaaaaa... I feel sad, no one's reviewing...(or reading. i guess I can accept that) Well, keep doing what ur doing... but onto chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What! There's a girl phantom theif! Why couldn't it be in our family? I was so alone!" Emiko stood there crying. Amai started to wake up.  
"Huh? What's with all the noise?" Amai said, wiping her eyes. She looked around and saw Daisuke and his family. "Oh no. Did you guys see..." Emiko cover Amai's mouth.  
"No, but Daisuke did." Amai looked at Daisuke.  
"What!" She started to blush and cry at the same time. "Now, he probly thinks I'm a freak." She cried into her shirt.  
"No, not really." Yami said to Amai.  
"Huh?" questioned Amai. Daisuke walked up to her. He stood beside her, took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. Amai cocked an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing. At least her mind was off panicing for a moment. After a blink, in Daisuke's place stood Dark. "What! But where is...No! You mean... Yami, if you knew this then how come you didn't tell me"  
"Why would I tell you?" Yami laughed.  
"Hey, Amai. You're cute and all but can you let Yami come back out?" Dark questioned Amai.  
"That asshole." Yami thought. Amai heard her and giggled softly.  
"Ummmmmm, sorry Dark. She's kinda sleeping right now"  
"Damn!" Dark snapped. He turned back into Daisuke and he turned around and walked away. "If you don't mind, I'm really sleepy. I'm going to bed." He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
"You can't really go back to your house so I'll let you stay here for the night." Daisuke's mom said smiling at her. "I already called your parents and said that Daisuke was just helping you with your homework"  
"Wow, you have everything planned." Amai smiled at his mom and Emiko nodded. "That sounds great"  
"Hee hee. No problem. So, what's it like to be a girl phantom theif"  
"Frustrating." She said, pulling the ribbon out of her hair. "I can never like a guy because when I do, I turn into Yami. That's why I had to transfer schools. At a dance, I dance with the guy I loved and when everybody saw me turn into her, I was considered a freak and we had to erase everyone's memory. Now, no one at that school even knows I exist"  
"Oh," Emiko sighed. "What if that happens to Daisuke and Riku?" she thought. A worried expression swept her face.  
"Hey, Mrs. Niwa. What's wrong"  
"Nothing. I'm just going to go to bed now. Goodnight." she hugged Amai tightly. Oddly enough, this made Amai happy and she hugged back.  
"Ok, goodnight." Amai layed down in the extra bed they had and covered herself in blankets.

Amai and Daisuke walked to school together the next morning. "You promise you'll keep it a secret, Daisuke. Right? PLEASE!" Amai kept bugging him about this topic.  
"Yes I will. Don't worry about it." He tried to calm her down.  
"Thank you so much." She hugged him as Riku walked by. Riku just glared at him and kept moving.  
"Great, now she hates me." Daisuke cried.  
"Sweet. Can I have her?" said Dark. He grinned, thinking she was all his now.  
"No! Shut up!"

They walked into the school with a whole crowd of students gettng ready for another day of school. As they were walking down the halls, a certain blue haired boy walked past them. He stopped in front of Daisuke and Amai and waved.  
"Daisuke, I see you have a new friend. Hello there." he said in a calm voice.  
"Hi Satoshi." Daisuke smiled happily, good to see that he was at school today. He looked over at Amai and she was staring down at her shoes, blushing.  
"Hey. I have a bad feeling about him." Yami said. "I just don't know why. You should just stay away from him though"  
"Trust me. I'll be fine." Amai thought, confindent.  
Satoshi faced her and grabbed her hand. "Hey, what's your name?" She started to blush. "My name, is...it's...A-Amai"  
"What a beautiful name. I was wondering, um, if you would go out with me." Satoshi said, still holding her hand and trying to put on the romantic look.  
"NO!" Yami argued.  
"Sure, I would love to." She said, holding his hand tighter.  
"So would you like to meet in the field right after school"  
"Sure." she said. Then, she walked away jumping for joy. When she turned around the other hallway, Daisuke and Satoshi heard Yami's voice say "Opps"  
"What is with everybody always saying a name is beautiful?" Daisuke asked.  
"Because the girls love it." Dark laughed.

"Listen, Satoshi. You really need to know something. Amai is..." Daisuke tried to tell Satoshi.  
"Shhhhhhh, I know." Satoshi smiled at him.  
"What! but how!" Daisuke grew confused. How could he know? "You don't really know, do you?" Yami ran past Daisuke and Satoshi. She was running toward the girl's restroom. "Slow down, Yami." Satoshi said as she ran by. She slowed down and just stared at him. She began to run again and she ran into the bathroom, not making a sound the rest of the way.  
"But, how did you know?" questioned Daisuke.  
"I have my sources." He held up a tape.  
"But you were sick"  
"Who said I was?" Satoshi smiled and walked away.  
Amai stomped out of the bathroom. "I can't belive you told him! Now he's going to hate me"  
"No! But..." Daisuke pointed out.  
"Yeah right. Like you would know!" she ran away from Daisuke, tears pouring out of her eyes.  
"Great." cried Daisuke. "Now everyone hates me. And I didn't even tell."

Keep R+R pwease! Thanks again... XRejectX


End file.
